Zatch Bell: My Way
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: Tittle says it all. Summary inside. Pairings KiyoxMegumi ZatchxTia T for now, might become M later
1. Chapter 1

Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell

(Zatch P.O.V)

I groaned as I started to wake up from my sleep. I had arrived in the human world not long ago and landed in a forest. I had looked around and decided to take a rest here because the trip was tiring. I decided to meditate.

Contrary to what other people think about me, I am quite smart. It will just draw less attention from me. That still didn't stop all the other mamodo from picking on me. It hurt really badly. I use to hide in a random tree to stop them from beating on me.

Then I'm picked to come to the human world to do battle with one hundred other mamodo.

Then after being here for two days I meet another mamodo with his human partner. It was in the middle of the night so I couldn't see them too well. But once I heard his voice I immediately knew who it was.

"Well what do we have here?" The voice said. It was my older twin brother, Zeno. When I looked over to him, his human partner already called out the spell.

'Zaker' he said.

Zeno fired a blast of blue lightning out of his mouth and it struck me and knocked me back into a tree where I smashed right through it. I just lied there with my body aching and my red book held protectively in my arms.

Zeno and his partner came towards me. I clutched my book even tighter. Zeno pointed his hand at me again and was about to burn my book, but…

"Wait, I've got a better idea." Zeno said. He then put his hand on top of my head and then I saw all my memories flash before my eyes. Realization dawned on me; he was trying to erase my memories.

I howled in pain, but then my body erupted in power. My body had a bright yellow glow to it and there were small lightning bolts coming off of my body. Zeno reared back in shock as his hand had scorch marks all over it.

When I got control over my body again I looked over at Zeno and saw his shocked face. I reacted on instinct alone and pointed my hand over at him and a big lightning blast came out and headed over at Zeno.

Zeno was too slow to react and the lightning bolt hit him right in the face. He screamed in pain as he flew back right into a bunch of trees. When he got back up he was still screaming and clutching his face which now had a lot of blood coming out of it.

When he looked up at me, I was already long gone. Zeno then passed out. His human partner snapped out of his own shock and picked Zeno up and left the area.

After I attacked Zeno I ran as fast as I could which was pretty fast thanks to this strange new power I had. When I was sure I had gotten far enough I dropped to the ground and passed out.

(End Zatch .)

Zatch woke up in a nice warm bed. He looked around and saw a middle aged man reading a book. The man looked over at Zatch, "Oh you're awake. That's good." He said.

After they had introduced themselves they had engaged in a little small talk. They learned each others names and talked about things.

Then Mr. Takimine asked Zatch what the book was and what language it was in since he couldn't read it.

Zatch was a little hesitant, but he answered and told him all about the mamodo and about the battle to decide the king. He was able to tell him everything since Zeno failed to take away his memories.

When he was finished Mr. Takimine was absolutely flabbergasted. No wonder he couldn't read Zatch's book. He sat there for about 10 seconds before he composed himself.

"That all sound's very interesting" he said. He then thought of his 14 year old son Kiyo. He could send him over to Japan and hope that he could change Kiyo for the better. He relayed his plan to Zatch and he agreed.

The next day Mr. Takimine gave Zatch a plane ticket and he took the next flight to Japan. They each said their goodbyes, Zatch got on the plane and the plane flew off.

JAPAN (a.k.a Kiyo's room)

Here in this lovely town there is a small home in the urban district. In this house there were two people who lived there. The wife of professor Takimine and their 14 year old son Kiyo Takimine.

Kiyo was not like most teenagers. He was really smart for his age. Other students didn't like that, so they constantly bullied him for it. He never did anything to them. One day he stopped going to school because he thought there was no point in going since he was smarter than even the teachers there.

His mom had tried to get him to go to school or even act friendlier, but that didn't work and eventually she gave up. Right now we find Kiyo lying in his room staring at the ceiling.

'What's the point of going to school? It's full of a bunch of brainless nobodies.' He thought as he continued to lye on his bed.

WITH ZATCH

Zatch had just gotten off the plane and was following a map to Kiyo's house. When he found it he went to the door and knocked on it twice. When the door opened he was greeted with Mrs. Takimine.

"Can I help you young man?" she asked nicely.

"Yes please, I'm looking for Kiyo Takimine. Is he here?" asked Zatch.

"Why are you looking for him?" she asked confused.

Zatch quickly told her about him meeting Mr. Takimine and about why he sent him here. When he was finished she let him in and told him to go upstairs and Kiyo's room was the first one on the left.

(I really don't feel like writing this so here is the shot hand version.) Zatch introduces himself; Kiyo doesn't seem to be paying attention. Zatch asks him to read his book. Kiyo reluctantly did and said that he could read 3 different phrases. Zatch told him to follow him and he did so, curiosity getting the better of him.

They were now in the backyard and Zatch told him to call out the 3 phrases in a loud voice. First he called out, 'The first spell, Zaker.' A huge lightning bolt shot out of Zatch's hand at the nearest tree and it was obliterated.

Kiyo had his jaw on the ground and his eyeballs nearly popped out of his skull. When he got control of himself he said the next one. 'The second spell, Rashield.' A giant shield like thing came out of the ground and stood right in front of them. Once it disappeared Kiyo called out the third attack. 'The third spell, Zadersen.' Zatch's eyes glowed white for a second before two lightning blasts shot out of his eyes and formed a crater in the yard.

After all that Zatch explained to Kiyo about the battle of the mamodo and how there were 100 more people like him. At first Kiyo had a hard time believing it, but after seeing all this he defiantly believed him.

So basically by the end of the day Kiyo had made friends with Zatch and decided to help him. Zatch also heard of Kiyo's life and how people were mean to him. He asked Kiyo if anybody was nice to him.

Kiyo answered by saying that a girl named Suzy was nice to him and two boys that he sometimes socialized with named Yamanaka and Iwashima. Zatch told them hat if they are nice to you then you should try and make better friends with them.

Zatch also told Kiyo about his life in the mamodo world and when he was finished Kiyo was kind of pissed off at the mamodo that treated Zatch like crap. After that the day ended, and they had dinner. Kiyo also found out that Zatch had a huge liking to yellow tail. They then went to bed.

The next day they both got up. While Kiyo was brushing his teeth, Zatch was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When Kiyo was done he addressed him, "I have to go to school today, so you'll have to stay at home today."

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there incase we run into another mamodo?" asked Zatch.

"I'm sure. I'll take the book with me to study up on it to see if I can read anything else." Kiyo answered as he went to school.

AT SCHOOL

Kiyo had just got to school and was now sitting inside his classroom, by himself. He was looking through the spell book and found out he could read six spells. The six spells he had were:

Zaker

Rashield

Zadersen

Jikerdor

Bao Zakerga

Raja Zadersen

He guessed that the last one was a more powerful version of Zadersen, but the other two he didn't know what they did. He decided to test it out with Zatch later.

'Boa Zakerga and Jikerdor? These should be good.' Kiyo thought. The bell rang and students came in. when they all saw Kiyo they sneered at him and sat down.

The only people who didn't sneer at him were Suzy, Yamanaka and Iwashima. They all felt bad for Kiyo.

'I fell bad for Kiyo, he looks sad. Now I know what face to draw on my grapefruit.' Suzy thought with her ditzy smile.

'Just because someone is smart, it gives them no reason to hate them.' Yamanaka and Iwashima thought.

Soon the teacher came in and the class had begun. Kiyo had drowned out most of the lecture since he already knew it and was still thinking about the spell book. He was still imagining what the other 3 spells would like when he casted them.

His thoughts were broken when the teacher called out to him. "Mr. Takimine, solve this equation."

"Minus 5, xy squared to the sixth." Kiyo said without even having to think about it.

"That's correct" the teacher growled and went back to the board. Kiyo sighed and sat back down. Whispers started to go throughout the classroom.

"Stupid bookworm."

"Making us all look stupid."

"Go to college and leave us alone."

Kiyo heard the whispers, but ignored the4m and went back to his thoughts. He was so transfixed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice a little green shoulder bag come up to the side of his desk. If he had looked at the bag he would have seen Zatch.

Zatch had heard all of the comments that were thrown at Kiyo and h wasn't very happy. He had followed Kiyo to school to see what it was like and he didn't like it one bit. Soon the day had ended and everyone got to go home.

Suzy, Yamanaka and Iwashima had met up with him after school and told him that if these jerks ever tried to pick on him, they will have his back and help him out. Kiyo smiled at them, said his goodbyes and walked home.

As soon as the bell rang, Zatch had slipped out of the classroom and ran home. He beat Kiyo home by ten minutes. He waited patiently for Kiyo to return. After 10 miutes Kiyo returned.

"Hey Kiyo, how was your day?" asked Zatch.

"Hey Zatch and my day was the same as it always was." Kiyo answered sadly. He brightened up 5 seconds, "Good news is that we have 3 new spells to try out." Zatch had a huge smile on his face as he said that.

"Let's go try them out." Zatch said.

RANDOM AREA

They had gone to a place that was full of rocks where they knew they wouldn't hurt anyone. "Are you ready?" asked Kiyo. Zatch nodded.

Kiyo opened the book and tried the fourth spell. "'The fourth spell, Jikerdor.'" When he called it out nothing happened. "What happened? How come nothing happened?" Kiyo asked frantically.

Zatch took a thinking pose, trying to remember what the spell did. Ho thought for about 30 seconds before he remembered. "I know the problem." He said getting Kiyo's attention. "Jikerdor is a restrain spell. It only works when there is metal around the area. It will make the opponent magnetic, they will stick to metal and they will not be able to get free until the spell caster releases them or until the spell wears off."

Kiyo nodded, "That makes sense. Well let's try the second new spell. The spell is called Bao Zakerga."

When Zatch heard the name of the spell a memory of Zeno came into his mind. He saw Zeno trying to erase his memories and it looks like it had something to do with this spell.

"Hold on Kiyo. I vaguely remember this spell, but I know that it is my most powerful attack spell. We should only use this spell if we have no other option. Plus, if we use it you would be completely drained of energy and probably pass out." Zatch said in a hurry.

Now Kiyo was really confused, "What do you mean it will leave me drained of energy?"

"The strength of our spells comes from the mental and will power of our human partner. You would have to use almost all of your strength to use that spell. After it hit you would be completely exhausted and if the opponent got back up, we would be completely defenseless." Zatch explained.

"Right, so we should only use that as a last resort." Kiyo said.

"No once we train you should be able to use the spell at least 3 times in battle." Zatch said.

Kiyo nodded, "Alright then, let's try out the last one. 'Raja Zadersen.'"

Zatch's eyes glowed really bright and a huge blast of white lightning came out of his eyes. The difference between these spells is that the weaker version fires a fast yellow lightning bolt. This version fires a stronger one, but the lightning is white and it gives up more speed for power. The good thing is that it locks on to the opponent so unless you have a really strong shield spell than dodging it is impossible.

After the spell ended Kiyo was a little winded, but he was okay. They decided to head back home. They were close to getting home when they heard a shout and that shout sounded like a spell. They turned around to see 3 big ice spikes heading right towards them. They dodged them just in time.

They turned around and saw a tall guy with a spell book that looked like Zatch's only blue. "It's a mamodo. Get ready Kiyo, this will be our first victory." Zatch said. Kiyo nodded.

The owner fired a spell again ,but this time they were prepared. "Zaker" Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired out of Zatch's hand and completely destroyed the ice attack. Apparently the owner of the book was stupid because he still thought he could win.

He fired the same spell at them again. "Rashield" Kiyo shouted. The shield came up, the ice hit it and bounced back at them. Both the human and mamodo were hit and thrown back.

"Aim for the spell book Kiyo." Zatch shouted.

"Right, Raja Zadersen" he shouted. The huge lightning bolt shot out of Zatch's eyes and hit the human, mamodo and the spell book. The book was burned to nothing, but ash. Now that the mamodo was gone the human got really scared and ran away.

"Zatch, what happened? His book burned away and he disappeared." Asked Kiyo confused.

"That's how you win a battle in this world. Once you burn the mamodo's spell book they will go back to the mamodo world. This will keep going on until only one mamodo is left." Zatch explained.

Kiyo nodded. They then went home, ate dinner and went to bed. Kiyo was dreaming about all the upcoming battles and Zatch was dreaming about yellow tail.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell.

After their first mamodo battle Zatch and Kiyo started training like crazy. True to Zatch's word, Kiyo had become much stronger and together they had unlocked a lot of new spells. They had a total of 15 spells now. They are as following:

Zaker

Rashield

Zadersen

Jikerdor

Bao Zakerga

Raja Zadersen

Zakerga

Rauzeruk

Zakerzem

Zaneruk

Ganzu Zaker

Dioga Zakerga

Jauro Zakerga

Crazakeru

Ion Crazakeru

Zakerga is a more powerful and faster version of Zaker. It travels in a straight line and is designed to pierce the opponent. Rauzeruk powers up Zatch and makes him stronger and faster, but he can't use spells while this one is active. Zakerzem, when it hit's the enemy, builds up electricity in the portion it hit, so if Zatch hit it with another spell then it would make the attack 10 times stronger.

Zaneruk is a spell used to dodge a spell if it is too block with Rashield or if he was held down. It turns Zatch into sparks of electricity to dodge the spell and he reforms 6 feet away from his opponent. Ganzu Zaker fires rapid shots of lightning bolts at the enemy and is almost too fast to dodge. Dioga Zakerga is an advanced version of Zakerga. Multiple Zakerga attacks come out at the enemy from all directions and can rip through a steel wall.

Jauro Zakerga fires a circle of lightning at the enemy and when it gets close enough it engulfs them and shocks them until the pass out or the human partner releases the spell. Crazakeru is a spell that turns Zatch into an older version of himself. He grows to a height of 5'8, wears black cargo pants, a white sleeveless shirt and has a sword on his back.

(Think Sasuke's sword in the shippuuden ark.)

Ion Crazakeru does the same thing, but this one lets him bend lightning into his sword or fire it out of his fingertips. The downside is that the more he fires lightning out of his fingertips the faster the spell wears off. Kiyo could also cast a lot of spells without opening the spell book like other book owners.

They had also gotten into a few mamodo battles. They faced a mamodo that controlled plants, one that used sound to attack, and even one that used fire to attack. They also met a mamodo that could heal himself. Zatch had actually made friends with this mamodo who he learned was Danny.

He was actually a bodyguard for his book owner. He guarded an old statue. Then the statue was hijacked and the got it back, but while they were driving back to the museum the boss of the operation stole a truck and caused it to crash into the limo.

Danny managed to hold the truck up while everyone else got out. Danny wanted Zatch to get the statue out before he dropped the thing, but Danny's spell book was still in the car. Zatch didn't want to do this to one of the only good mamodo, but he had no choice. He was not fast enough on his own and there was no time to cast Rauzeruk. He blasted it with a Zaker spell. The statue was saved, but Danny's book was burned.

Danny made Zatch promise to become king to honor his memory. Zatch agreed and then Danny went back to the mamodo world. Then he met another kind mamodo named Kolulu. They both remembered each other and had a good time until an older girl came and picked her up.

The next day Kiyo and Zatch were walking around when Zatch spotted Kolulu walking in the street to retrieve her ball. Zatch then spotted a truck heading towards her. He was about to alert Kiyo when he saw the girl she was playing with pull out a pink spell book.

"Zeruk" the girl had shouted. Kolulu had transformed into a very bloodthirsty demon like creature. She slashed through the truck.

(I don't feel like typing the rest of this stuff so if you don't know it then just go and watch the episode.)

In the end Zatch had promised Kolulu that he would become a kind king to stop all the useless fighting between mamodo.

Now we go back to present time.

Zatch and Kiyo had decided to take the day off from training and go out to see a concert. They had somehow scored tickets to go see teen pop star Megumi. They were looking forward to it. They were going to leave at 5:00 and not be back till around 11:00.

WITH MEGUMI AND TIA.

Megumi was getting ready for her show tonight and Tia was standing of to the side thinking about something. 'I really hope he stays away from the concert tonight. He promised he would. I wish we had some help. Maybe Zatch could… no, he's too weak to do anything right and we're all enemies.'

Megumi's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Are you ok Tia?"

"Yes I'm fine. You should hurry. The concert starts in 30 minutes." Tia responded.

KIYO AND ZATCH

Kiyo and Zatch were already in their seats and were waiting for the concert to begin. Kiyo was excited; this would be his first concert. Zatch also smiled, but for a whole different reason. When he first met Kiyo he hardly ever smiled and now he got him to smile all the time.

Zatch then sensed something and with his enhanced senses he sniffed the air and smelled something or someone familiar. "What's wrong Zatch?" came Kiyo's voice.

"I sense something familiar. It could be a mamodo, but I'm not sure. I'll go check it out and if your instincts tell you to follow me then do it." Zatch said. Kiyo nodded and Zatch got up and went through a door that was next to him.

WITH TIA

Tia was in an abandoned hallway still thinking about that one mamodo. "Well hello Tia." Said a voice.

Tia turned around to see her old friend and the one she begged to stay away tonight, Marose. "What are you doing here? You promised to stay away tonight." Tia screamed.

Marose chuckled darkly, "You shouldn't have trusted me. We're all enemies and you can never trust anyone." He turned to his human partner. "Do it."

He nodded, "Garon." A huge spike and chain ball headed right for Tia. She wasn't fast enough to dodge it or strong enough to block it. She closed her eyes and waited for it to it, but she felt herself being picked up and carried away.

She heard a crash and a gasp of surprise and she knew the gasp came from Marose. She opened her eyes and saw that Zatch was carrying her. Her eyes opened really wide and she let out a little squeak of embarrassment when she realized he was carrying her. Zatch didn't notice and instead he gently lowered her to the ground.

When he got back up he glared at Marose with hate. Marose took an unconscious step back. "Tia, go and find your book owner and get back hear quickly. I'll hold him off until you get back, now hurry." Zatch said in a calm voice.

Tia dumbly nodded and ran to get Megumi. When she got to her she had just finished her second song. Megumi looked over and saw Tia holding her spell book with her head held down. Megumi knew what this meant and apologized to the crowd saying that an emergency came up. She then left the stage.

Kiyo saw her leave and knew something was up. He picked up his spell book and followed her.

When he got there he saw that they were losing to him and saw Zatch holding his attack back from hitting Tia. Kiyo knocked on the wall 4 times. Zatch heard the knocking and knew that Kiyo was there. He threw the attack to he side and jumped back. When he landed he stuck his hand out.

Marose smirked, "What are you planning to do? You don't have any strong spells so you won't be able to hurt me." He said it with an arrogant tone.

"Get out of here Zatch. You're too weak to face him. Please leave." Tia yelled with tears in her eyes.

Instead Zatch smirked and then yellow lightning formed in his hand. "Zaker" Kiyo shouted from behind the wall. The blast came so fast that Marose didn't have enough time to react. He and his human partner were blasted through the wall and outside.

Tia and Megumi found their jaws lodged in the ground. They looked over at Zatch and found Kiyo standing next to him. Kiyo came over to them. "Are you two okay?" Kiyo asked. They both nodded. Kiyo smiled, "That's good." Megumi blushed at his words.

"Who are you?" asked Tia.

"I'm Kiyo Takimine, I'm 15 years old and I'm Zatch's human partner." Kiyo said.

"Kiyo, I hate to interrupt this conversation, but we have a situation here." Zatch said as he saw Marose come back into the room.

"You little twerp. I'll crush you." Marose growled. 'Garon' his human partner shouted. His attack came at him again. When the attack got close enough Kiyo called out his spell, while still facing Megumi and Tia and keeping his book shut, 'Zaneruk.'

Zatch dissolved into lightning and reappeared next to Kiyo. Megumi and Tia still had their jaws on the floor. 'Zadersen.' The attack, once again, knocked them out of the building.

"You guys had better stay back and recover. We don't want you to get hurt." Kiyo said as he and Zatch went outside to settle the battle. Megumi and Tia were still on the ground trying to get their minds back in their right places. When they did recover they went outside to watch the battle.

"Zatch, do you want to finish this battle on your own or should we do it the normal way." Kiyo said in a serious voice.

"I'll do it on my own this time." Zatch answered. Kiyo nodded and he opened the book. The book glowed bright red for a few seconds before Kiyo called out, 'Ion Crazakeru.'

Then, before everyone's eyes, Zatch transformed into an older boy that looked Kiyo's age. His normally flat hair was now in spikes, his eyes were narrower, he was wearing his new clothes and his sword was securely strapped to his back.

Tia felt her eyes nearly pop out of her skull and a rosy red blush appear on her face. She always wondered what they would look like as teenagers and now she found out.

"Alright, let's get it on." Zatch said with an older voice that would make any woman weak at the knees. He pulled out his sword, charged it with lightning and disappeared and reappeared behind his human partner and sliced his book in half before he even noticed.

Marose felt his book disappearing and looked behind him and saw his book split in half and burning away. "NOOOOOOO" he screamed as he disappeared.

Tia and Megumi looked shocked as Zatch and Kiyo defeated someone so easily when they couldn't even lay a scratch on said person. They snapped out of their shock when they walked over to them.

"Hey Tia, are you ok?" asked Zatch still in his transformed state. Tia looked up at him and nodded slowly. Zatch smiled, "That's great. Good job Tia." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she blushed cherry red.

Kiyo had walked over to Megumi, "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you were hit pretty hard." He said looking at a nasty bruise on her leg. She blushed and said she was fine. Kiyo didn't think it looked all right so he ripped off a sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around her leg.

She blushed again and stammered a thank you. He helped her up until she could stand straight. "Well, I think you should get cleaned up and get back to the concert." Kiyo said.

"Oh my god you're right. Come on Tia we got to get going." Megumi said frantically.

Tia didn't move for a second before she looked up, "Why did you guys help us? We're all enemies in this battle. There are no allies only enemies." She said.

"Because Tia, there is no reason to fight. I do not wish to fight you. You were one of the only few mamodo who treated me nicely and didn't bully me 24/7. Granted you did bully me a little bit, but you were still my friend." Zatch said with a smile.

Tia had a look of realization on her face and she to smiled. Megumi also smiled. They both went over to Kiyo and Zatch and gave them a kiss on the cheek, gave them their thanks and went back inside.

They stood there stunned for a few seconds before they smiled and went back into the building to enjoy the rest of the concert. They were all unaware of the eyes of a certain mamodo watching them.

"They look interesting" said the human partner.

"Yes they do. We might have a challenge on our hands Sherry." Said the mamodo.

"I know Brago." Sherry said.

"We'll have to train harder to beat them."

"I know. Let's go." Brago said nothing as they walked away to do some training and hunt some more mamodo.

End of Chapter.

A/N: I want to take a moment to say that that Zatch will be getting more spells. He has not even tapped into his full potential. I don't know how many spells he will have, but I am going to write down all the spells that I know he will have.

Zaker

Rashield

Zadersen

Jikerdor

Bao Zakerga

Raja Zadersen

Zakerga

Rauzeruk

Zakerzem

Zaneruk

Ganzu Zaker

Dioga Zakerga

Jauro Zakerga

Crazakeru

Ion Crazakeru

These are all the spells that he has now. These are the spells he will get soon.

Doruzaker (Sends electric currents through the ground and they attack the opponent from below.)

Giga Rashield (A shield that extends over his whole body. Same properties as Rashield.)

Bugaruk (Allows Zatch to make clones for fighting and distracting.)

Gigano Bugaruk (Zatch can make more clones and they can each use lightning strikes.)

Zanen Kuro Juro (Makes a giant phoenix that can fire lightning blasts at the opponent and will explode on contact with another spell or when it hits the ground or enemy.)

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Enter Kanchome and Day of Relaxation

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell

Kiyo had gotten out of school about a week ago and ever since the battle with Marose they started training like crazy. Also, ever since they saved Tia and Megumi Tia had often came over to hang out with Zatch and sometimes train with them.

Kiyo had also noticed that the two of them had gotten closer over the past few visits. It was obvious to Kiyo that Tia liked Zatch more than a friend and Zatch felt the same way, but he wouldn't admit it.

Kiyo often teased Zatch about it, but shut up when he teased him about liking Megumi. It was true. It was about 1 week after they fought Marose Kiyo saw Megumi coming out of the studio. She spotted him and said hello. He also said his hello and the two of them started to talk and before they knew, it was already 8:00 p.m. She gave him a hug and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Anyway, today Zatch went over to the playground to see what it was like. Kiyo stayed home because he was tired today. He got up from bed to go get a drink and when he got back he was jumped by to people.

One of them was a small child wearing baby clothes with what looked like a duckbill where his mouth was supposed to be. The other one had a white shirt with a collar, red pants and red shoes on. The taped his mouth shut and tied him to the ceiling.

Kiyo was so surprised that he didn't have anytime to react. The bigger guy pulled out a yellow book and Kiyo quickly recognized it as a mamodo book.

"Poruk" he said as the little kid transformed into Kiyo, the only difference was that his nose was too long. Kiyo was really mad because he knew he didn't look like that and it really ticked him of when the human said he looked just like him.

The fake Kiyo lied in bed and waited for Zatch to get home. After all Zatch was a weakling and he could easily beat him. Poor dumbass.

Zatch was currently walking home now. The park was a lot of fun to him until some bratty kid showed up and tried to run him over with her car. Boy was she surprised when she crashed into him and the whole front of the bent from the impact. He smirked at remembering the memory.

He walked through the door and went up to Kiyo's room. When he saw Kiyo he had the biggest anime sweat drop on his head. Kiyo's nose was definitely not that big. Besides he could see Kiyo tied to the ceiling and that caused his sweat drop to increase in size.

Before the fake Kiyo had time to react Zatch jumped up and ripped the binds off of Kiyo. He landed on his feet, pulled of the duck tape and then pulled the spell book out of his shirt. He hid it there for safety.

The fake Kiyo was now scared, "What, how did you do that? You're supposed to be weak."

Zatch snorted, "Clearly you're one of the mamodo who knew me to automatically make that assumption. There's only one mamodo I know that has transformation abilities. So reveal yourself, Kanchome."

The fake Kiyo transformed back into Kanchome. Kiyo still had an angry tick mark on his face and boy did he want to cast Dioga Zakerga on his ass, but that would destroy his room and he didn't want to clean anything up right now, so he settled for a normal Zakerga.

"Zakerga" he shouted. The spell shocked him quite painfully.

"Ow. What'd you do that for." Kanchome whined.

"For nailing me to the ceiling and transforming into me with a long nose. Zadersen." Kiyo yelled as Kanchome was blasted again.

"Ok Kiyo I think that's enough. Kanchome always was one to talk big, and act like a baby. He never had any strength to back up his talk." Zatch said coldly.

"Shut up. What about you? You were really weak. You protected a flower for Pete's sake. It was just a dumb flower." Kanchome yelled.

Time seemed to stop for Zatch before he grabbed Kanchome and threw him out of the open window. Zatch was so angry that he couldn't think straight. Kiyo was also mad that he still makes fun of Zatch. The spell book glowed and with each passing second it grew brighter until they both jumped out the window were now only 15 feet away from Kanchome.

Kanchome had gotten up and saw Zatch's angry face. "Wait, come on Zatch calm down. I'm sorry okay."

"Now your sorry because your afraid. You're nothing but a coward. Kiyo I felt something in the book, check the page." Zatch said coldly.

Kiyo nodded and checked the book. There was a new spell. 'Zanen Kuro Juro?' "There is a new spell Zatch." Kiyo said.

Zatch smirked, "Lets try it out on his pathetic excuse of a mamodo."

Kiyo also smirked and poured a lot of energy into the spell book until you could see the glow a mile way. "The sixteenth spell Zanen Kuro Juro."

A giant yellow phoenix shot out and hovered there before it looked at Kanchome who was cowering in fear. It howled and shot a huge yellow lightning bolt at Him. It struck and he screamed in pain and immediately fell unconscious.

The phoenix saw that he was out cold and dived at him. Zatch and Kiyo's eyes widened, they wanted to teach him a lesson, not kill him. Kiyo shut the book, but the spell kept going and it was almost at him.

Kiyo dropped the book and jumped in front of the phoenix. The phoenix didn't even stop as it crashed right into Kiyo and exploded. The explosion blew the unconscious Kanchome 15 miles away where he crashed into his book owner's head.

Zatch shielded the book from the explosion while he was blown away and slammed into a tree. When the dust cleared Zatch saw Kiyo laying on the ground with a pool of his own blood surrounding him.

Zatch gasped and ran towards him. When he got there he felt his pulse and felt that it was falling rapidly. "No…Kiyo…please wake up… Kiyo… Kiyo… KIYOOOO." Zatch screamed as tears leaked from his eyes. Unknown to Zatch the book started glowing again and when Zatch noticed he grabbed the book and opened the book to where it glowed the brightest.

'Raizo Riaruk? That's odd. I could never read any spells before. Could it be that the book knows Kiyo's dieing and needs to be saved. I have no time to ponder it I have to do it.' He brought the book over to Kiyo's body and opened it to the right page and put his hand on it.

"Please work. He's more than just my book owner, he's my friend and I don't want to lose him. SO PLEASE WORK, RAIZO RIARUK." Zatch screamed at the end. The spell activated and a bolt of red lightning came down and struck Kiyo's body. The bolt covered all of his body and his wounds slowly started to close. It took a full 5 minutes for Kiyo's wounds to fully heal. Kiyo will live, but he now has a scar that stretches from the top of his left shoulder all they way to his right hip.

Zatch smiled and then he passed out.

We now find Tia and Megumi walking towards Kiyo's house. It was one of the few days that Megumi had off and they were going to take Zatch and Kiyo to an amusement park. Tia had been training with them and they had gotten much stronger. Granted they were nowhere near as powerful as Kiyo and Zatch, but it was an improvement. They had just turned the corner when they saw some smoke coming from the place around Kiyo's house. Fearing the worst they ran towards the location.

When they got there they saw something that will be burned into their minds for the rest of their lives. They saw Kiyo and Zatch lying down in a pool of blood. Snapping out of their shock they run over to them.

Tia cradles Zatch while Megumi cradles Kiyo. Tia checks Zatch and saw that he is just unconscious and when Megumi notices Kiyo's scar she nearly throws up. Her eyes leak tears and she huddles him close to her breast.

Tia lays Zatch against the tree, picks up his spell book and walks over to Megumi. When she sees the shape Kiyo is in she gasps and nearly drops Zatch's spell book.

"What are we going to do?" Sobbed Megumi.

Tia thought before she remembered one of the new spells they got. "Megumi the second new spell we got." Tia said.

Megumi remembered it. She quickly pulled out the spell book and opened it to the right page. "The fifth spell, Saifoljio." She shouted. A giant sword like thing came up in mid air and she plunged it into Kiyo. A knob on the sword went down and Kiyo glowed for a few seconds before it stopped.

Kiyo started to wake up. His eyes fluttered for a few seconds before he looked and saw Megumi looking at him. "Did that attack kill me because an angel has come to greet me." He mumbled.

She blushed scarlet and Tia had to cover her mouth to stop her giggling. When Kiyo finally got his head in the right place he realized exactly what position he was in. he blushed and jumped in the air and landed right on his feet.

Bad idea.

He winced and fell to one knee. Megumi put his right arm over her shoulder, "Be careful Kiyo." Said Megumi with worry. Kiyo nodded. A groan got their attention as they look over and saw Zatch waking up.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is when I did a spell to… save… him." Zatch said the last part slowly as he remembered what happened. "Kiyo." Zatch shouted as he ran up to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Kiyo proved his point by standing up straight, although it was forced. His legs started to shake until, "Okay, maybe not." Kiyo said before he collapsed again.

Megumi held him up, "Don't be reckless, do you want to open that wound again." She yelled.

"Sorry." Kiyo whimpered.

Megumi smiled, "No problem. Tia help Zatch get inside and grab his spell book. I'll help Kiyo."

They got the boys in the house and helped them get comfortable. Megumi cast the Saifoljio spell and Kiyo got his strength back to wear he could walk around. Right now Megumi is wrapping bandages around Kiyo and cannot stop blushing. Throughout the training Kiyo had developed a lot of muscle and had a lot of muscle on his torso and had a six-pack.

Tia was wrapping bandages gently around Zatch's head and both of them were blushing a bit.

When Megumi finished wrapping his torso up he went up stairs and put on some new clothes. When he got back down he and Zatch were bombarded with questions.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Megumi.

"Who hurt you?" asked Tia with a dangerous aura. Zatch took a step away because he knew that a dangerous Tia was bad for your health.

Zatch told them what happened. About Kanchome breaking in and tying Kiyo to the ceiling to when he through him out the window. Zatch couldn't continue after that so Kiyo did.

"After Zatch through him out the window we chased him out the window. We were so angry that we couldn't think straight. Apparently our anger unlocked a new spell called 'Zanen Kuro Juro.' It created a giant phoenix that could shoot lightning. It shot one at him and he was out. Then it looked ready to finish him. We didn't want to kill him, we only wanted to teach him a lesson. I couldn't let him die so I acted without thinking and jumped in front of the attack and it hit an nearly killed me. I don't remember anything after that." Kiyo explained.

Zatch continued, "After the explosion cleared I saw Kiyo and when I felt his pulse it was rapidly lowering. I wanted to save him so bad and the next thing I know I see the spell book glowing and I opened it up and, to my amazement, I could actually read a spell. I didn't have time to ponder it so I put it near Kiyo, called out the name and once I saw you were healed I passed out."

Tia vowed that if she ever saw Kanchome, she would send him back to the mamodo world herself. Megumi promised the same thing.

"Kiyo." Zatch said getting everyone's attention. "Let's never use that spell unless we have no other choice." Kiyo nodded.

"Right, from now on the Zanen spell is a forbidden spell."

Zatch turned to Tia and Megumi. "What are you guys doing around this area anyway?"

"Well today was one of the few days I had off and we wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to the new amusement park that opened up." Megumi said.

"Heck yeah we want to go, right Kiyo." Zatch said.

"Yeah." Responded Kiyo.

"Kiyo are you sure you should be going out with that wound." Megumi said worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See." He demonstrated by doing some stretches and he was fine.

Megumi was still skeptical, but she agreed. They got ready and went out the door to the amusement park. It wasn't a far walk and they got there in 5 minutes. They had a lot of fun in the park. They went on the roller coaster and it turned out that Megumi and Tia didn't like going to fast so the clutched to them and they weren't ones to complain.

They also went on an air plain ride. This time it was Tia who didn't like it as it kept on swaying and she clung to Zatch. Zatch held onto her to make her feel better.

The next one was a water ride. This time it was Megumi who clung to Kiyo and Kiyo also held her as they went down. They were going to go on a space shuttle ride when they saw some bratty kid that was dressed like some prince crying about how he was too short for the ride. They were about to ignore it when they saw a woman pull out a spell book.

Kiyo quickly pulled out his spell book, "Zadersen." The blast sent them flying, but they quickly came back.

"Look Rooper, they have spell books to." Said the mamodo.

"I know Papipurio. Where is Ron when we need him." Rooper said.

"Dogurok." A voice shouted. A purple ball came right at them at a slower pace than other spells they've seen, but it was still easy to dodge. The jumped out of the way and the ground where they once stood was obliterated.

"Took you long enough." Papipurio shouted.

"Shut up. I'm here aren't I." Ron shouted back.

'They're a team, but they don't act like it. We'll be able to beat them easily.' Kiyo thought with a smirk. "Guys follow my lead. There are too many people in this area." Kiyo whispered to them. They nodded.

"Hey idiots." Kiyo yelled causing them to look at him. "You guys can't beat us I mean look at you. A bearded lady, a transsexual an ogre and an alligator. You guys put the 'ic' in pathetic." He taunted.

All of there faces were red from anger until the lost it and charged at Kiyo and company. "Kill that smart mouth."

"Run." Kiyo shouted as the rest of them followed him. They eventually ended up in a secluded part of the park.

"Let's get him. Dareido." Shouted Rooper. A blue like glue shot out of Papipurio's mouth but it never got to them.

"Seoshi." Megumi shouted. A dome appeared around them and blocked the spell. When the dome disappeared Kiyo and Zatch ran at them.

'They're fast.' Tia and Megumi thought. Rooper kept firing Dareido over and over, but Kiyo and Zatch kept dodging it.

"Ganzu Zaker." Kiyo shouted. Multiple shots went at them and almost all of them hit, but the spell books weren't damaged.

"Ura Dogurok." Ron shouted as a bigger blast came at them.

"Megumi use the strongest shield you've got." Kiyo yelled.

Megumi nodded, "Ma seshield." A big shield came up and it blocked the attack.

"That does it. It's time to use our new spell. Mokerudo." Rooper shouted. Smog fired out of Papipurio towards them.

Megumi smirked, "Bad move, Gigara Seoshi." A green shield appeared around Papipurio and Rooper and their own attack hit them. They passed out from the smog.

Kiyo smirked, "My turn. Rauzeruk." Lightning struck Zatch and a faint glow surrounded him. Zatch sped of even faster than before and snagged both spell books before they had a time to react.

Zatch appeared right next to them with both spell books. He turned to Tia. "What do say Tia? One for me and one for you." Zatch said as he held the blue book out to her.

Tia smiled, "Why thank you, but before we burn them let's make them pay for ruining our day."

"I agree. What about you Megumi?" Kiyo asked. Megumi smiled and nodded. "Ladies first." Kiyo said.

Megumi blushed a little. "Thank you Kiyo. Saisu." Tia fired her attack and they each got burned, literally. They jumped around until they were put out.

"Your turn Kiyo." Tia said.

Kiyo stepped up and put a lot of power in this attack. "Bao Zakerga." A giant yellow lightning dragon came out and gave a mighty roar. They tried to out run it, but it was too fast. It gave them quite a shock, literally.

"Alright, time to burn the books. Zakerga." Kiyo said as the blast went right through the book and the alligator faded away.

"Right. Lets go Tia, Saisu." The attack sliced the book in half and Papipurio faded away.

They left and went back. The rest of the day they rode more rides and had a nice lunch together. After the lunch they talked a bit and Megumi and Tia fell asleep. Tia was leaning against Zatch's shoulder and Megumi was laying against Kiyo's chest.

They looked at each other and smiled. They leaned against a stray tree and waited for them to wake up because they didn't have the heart to wake them up. It was actually starting to get a little chilly so Kiyo brought out some blankets he brought.

They both had they girl's sit between their legs and lean against their chests. The blankets covered them and both of them had their arms around their waists. Both Megumi and Tia smiled in their sleep and snuggled up to them more.

They stayed like that for 3 hours before a voice told them that the park was closing and they had to leave. They tried to wake them up, but they were really tired.

"Kiyo, I can't wake her up." Zatch said. Kiyo thought for a moment before he smiled a foxy smile.

"Follow me lead Zatch." He said. He threw the blanket off and Zatch did the same. The Kiyo started to drag his fingers up Magumi's sides and Zatch did the same with Tia. When he heard Tia giggle he knew what Kiyo was implying.

They both started tickling them softly and they were both giggling in there sleep. "Stop, that tickles." They giggled out.

Kiyo and Zatch smiled, they were enjoying this. They tickled them more and they eventually woke up. "Okay guys stop." Megumi giggled.

They didn't stop and continued until they were squirming. Right now they were a squirming mess of girlish giggles. "Please stop." Tia laughed out.

They eventually stopped and let them catch their breath. Both of them stood up and pouted at them. "Your mean." They both whined.

Kiyo and Zatch laughed and apologized. They all left with smiles on their faces. Zatch and Kiyo walked them back to their hotel room. "That was a lot of fun. We should do it again some day." Tia said.

"Good night Megumi." Kiyo said. I guess he decided to be brave as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good night Tia." Zatch said. He wasn't as brave as Kiyo since he only pecked her on the cheek.

They both raced off with big smiles on their faces leaving a red Tia and a scarlet Megumi.

"Hey Megumi" said Tia still very red.

"Yes Tia." Megumi said still scarlet.

"I think I'm in love with Zatch."

"And I think I'm in love with Kiyo."

They both went inside after that and had happy dreams about the new men they fell in love with.

End of chapter

A/N: Hope you all like the little fluff at the end. It just came up and I had to put it in.

Anyway I'm going to explain the powers of Raizo Riaruk. It is a special spell. It has three special abilities. The first ability is healing. The lightning bolt will turn red and it will heal any injury, but will not let you recover any strength t cast spells.

The second ability is defense. The lightning bolt will be blue. It will disable any attack that will come at him. If it doesn't disable it will severely weaken it.

The third ability is paralysis. It is a black lightning bolt that will paralyze any opponent for a short amount of time.

For a reminder these are the spells that Zatch has.

Zaker

Rashield

Zadersen

Jikerdor

Bao Zakerga

Raja Zadersen

Zakerga

Rauzeruk

Zakerzem

Zaneruk

Ganzu Zaker

Dioga Zakerga

Jauro Zakerga

Crazakeru

Ion Crazakeru

Zanen Kuro Juro

Raizo Riaruk

The spells he will have in the future are

Doruzaker (Sends electric currents through the ground and they attack the opponent from below.)

Giga Rashield (A shield that extends over his whole body. Same properties as Rashield.)

Bugaruk (Allows Zatch to make clones for fighting and distracting.)

Gigano Bugaruk (Zatch can make more clones and they can each use lightning strikes.)

Rairuuzen (Zatch twirls and a whole bunch of lightning beams shoot everywhere.)

That's all for now. Until; next time.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle With Brago, Robnose, And Rops

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell.

Kiyo and Zatch had woken up early the next day. They were going to be getting in some early morning training. It was 4:00 now and they were going to come back at around 8:00.

They still couldn't believe what they did as night when they dropped off Megumi and Tia. They couldn't stop smiling and it really creeped out Kiyo's mother last night.

"Hey Zatch." Kiyo said.

"Yeah Kiyo." Zatch said.

"Do you like Tia as more than a friend?" asked Kiyo in all seriousness.

Zatch blushed bright red, but answered. "Yeah I do. Do you feel the same way with Megumi?" asked Zatch.

"Yeah." Kiyo answered. "I can't explain it. I've never felt this way about anyone. It makes me happy, the happiest I've ever felt."

"I know what you mean. I may be young, but I know what it's like to be in love. I felt that way with Tia when I first saw her. I could never be angry with her around. It's just impossible." Zatch said with a glazed look in his eyes.

After their little conversation they tried some new training. Resistance training. Since it was impossible for Zatch to burn his book with his own spell they could try it.

"Okay Zatch when I yell out the spell I want you to hit me with it." Kiyo said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Zatch said concerned.

"Don't worry Zatch I'll be okay. Besides we have Raizo Riaruk incase things get too bad." Kiyo said assuring.

Zatch nodded. "Zaker." Kiyo called and Zatch fired the spell and it hit Kiyo right in the chest. He didn't want to ruin his shirt so he took it off and the spell hit him right above his scar.

Kiyo grunted, but he was still standing. "That was good. I only put about ¼ the effort into it. Let's try it at half strength. Zaker." The blast hit him again, but he stayed standing. He was breathing a lot more heavily and he had a cut going across his chest.

"Kiyo stop now. You aren't back at full strength yet." Zatch yelled.

Kiyo hated to admit it, but Zatch was right. Because of the Zanen incident he still hadn't recovered his full strength.

"Alright Zatch we'll stop. Raizo Riaruk." Kiyo shouted as the red lightning bolt struck him and the wound on his chest healed until all that was left was skin.

He was incredibly thankful for this spell. If it wasn't for the spell he would probably be dead. Yet he had a feeling that this spell did more than healing. All spells can have a secret power and he felt that this spell did.

"Zatch I want to test something. Fire one more Zaker spell at me." Kiyo said.

"What are you going to test?" Zatch asked suspiciously.

"Trust me Zatch." Kiyo said. Zatch nodded and stuck his hand out at Kiyo. "Zaker." Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired the spell at Kiyo again. When it was about half way there Kiyo tested his theory.

"Raizo Riaruk." He shouted. As soon as the Zaker spell was about to hit him a blue lightning bolt came down and struck the zaker spell. Soon both lightning bolts dissolved into nothing.

"What was that?" Zatch asked shocked.

"It looks like my theory worked." Kiyo said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zatch.

"I was thinking about Raizo Riaruk. I had a feeling that there was more to it than just healing. It looks like I was right. It can also be used to defend. It may hold other secrets, but we'll find that out later." Kiyo explained.

"Brilliant Kiyo." Zatch said.

Kiyo started flipping through the book until he landed on a spell that that they had never tried out before.

Jauro Zakerga.

"Hey Zatch. There is one spell that we've never tried out. Do you know what it does?" Kiyo asked.

"What's the name of the spell?" Zatch asked.

"Jauro Zakerga." Kiyo said.

"I actually don't remember that spell. When we see our next opponent we'll try it." Zatch said.

Kiyo nodded and they went back home. On the way home two people stopped them. "Excuse us." Kiyo said.

"You will not get pass here unless you give us your spell book." Said one of them making them both stop dead in there tracks.

They both stepped under a streetlight. The human had long blonde hair, wearing a pink dress, and white boots carrying a black spell book.

The mamodo had gray skin, red eyes, fishnet shirt hidden by a black fur coat, black pants and black shoes.

Zatch's eyes widened in recognition and then he smirked. "Well if it isn't the rumored strongest mamodo in the mamodo world, Brago."

Brago raised an eyebrow. "Your not afraid."

"No I'm excited that I get to fight you, but if we must fight let's go to a safer location." Zatch said as he and Kiyo walked away. Brago and Sherry followed.

Soon they came to a rocky area miles away from where they could hurt anyone. They stood 10 feet away from each other. Sherry made the first move.

"Reis." A purple ball of energy shot out of Brago's hand.

"Zaker." Both of the blasts struggled for power before Kiyo's attack won out. They jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

"Graverei." She shouted. Immediately a big pressure came down on Kiyo, but he was still standing.

"Zakerga." The attack headed right at her. She released the spell.

"Sherry what happened? No one has been able to stand up after being hit with that spell." Brago asked.

"I don't know, he must train really hard to be able to stand up after that." Sherry said, but she didn't have time to think.

"Dioga Zakerga." Zatch fired the attack at them. It was to fast and Sherry was hit in the arm while Brago was hit in the leg.

"These guys are starting to piss me off. Let's see them dodge this Gigano Reis." A much bigger blast came at them.

Kiyo smirked, "You'll have to do better than that. Raja Zadersen." Once again the blasts battled for dominance. Soon Raja Zadersen broke through it and forced them to jump to another side. Brago to the left and Kiyo to the right.

Zatch ran at Brago until he was right in front of him. Sherry was about to cast a spell when Kiyo went in front of her.

"I must admit, you guys are the most powerful team we've ever faced. Other teams we fought could be brought down with one spell." Kiyo said. "but I'm getting tired so I'm going to end this."

Kiyo and Zatch jumped away. "Let's go Zatch. The sixth spell Rauzeruk." The lightning bolt struck Zatch and he had that little glow around him. "Go." Kiyo shouted.

Zatch sped away at the speed of light.

"Fast." Brago muttered.

"Gigano Reis." Sherry shouted.

Zatch dodged the attack and continued towards them.

"Trying to use your speed to get the book, it won't work. Sherry." Brago said as he jumped in the air.

Sherry nodded, "Dioga Gravedon."

A massive ball of energy that seemed to have lightning coming off if it came at Zatch. Kiyo smirked and deactivated the spell.

Zatch stopped and looked at the attack with a smirk.

"Why'd he stop the spell, does he want to lose?" asked Sherry shocked.

"Ready Zatch?" asked Kiyo. Zatch nodded. "Let's go Raizo Riaruk." A blue lightning bolt came down and struck Brago's attack. The attack dissolved into nothing.

Brago and Sherry gaped in shock. That was their strongest attack and they defeated it like it was nothing. Sherry didn't have enough strength to attack again since she poured all her energy into that attack.

They started walking towards them. Kiyo opened the book. "Zatch Take care of Brago. He could be a pain. Crazakeru." Zatch nodded as he morphed into his older form.

Zatch charged at Brago and knocked him away. Zatch kept attacking and Brago was trying not to get slashed.

Kiyo walked up to Sherry. "Well it looks like you lost." Kiyo said calmly.

"Well are you going to burn the book?" sherry asked depressed.

"Not unless you give me a reason for why I should let you keep it." Kiyo said nonchalantly.

Sherry wanted to keep the book so she told him. She told him of how she wanted to save her friend who is being forced to fight by a mamodo that controls hearts. She wanted to save her because she was her best friend.

Kiyo nodded. "That is a good reason. I will not burn your book, but if you try to save your friend, fail and still have the book I'll burn it myself."

"Thank you." Sherry said.

"Zatch, it's time to go." Kiyo shouted.

Zatch had been playing with Brago and Zatch could tell that Brago was getting tired. When he heard Kiyo shout he picked up Brago and threw him over to Sherry and Kiyo. Zatch then reappeared next to Kiyo.

Kiyo canceled the spell and Zatch returned to normal. "Remember what I said Sherry." Kiyo said as he walked away.

"Hey Brago." Zatch said getting his attention. "Train harder because soon you and I will battle to decide who the mamodo king will be."

Brago gave a smirk and nodded. Zatch walked away. Brago finally collapsed from his injuries. Sherry got up and helped him to a place where she could treat his injuries.

Zatch and Kiyo were now walking home. While they were walking they ended up walking by Megumi and Tia's apartment. They saw Tia in the window looking out.

When Tia took notice of Zatch and Kiyo she waved at them and they waved back. "Megumi, Zatch and Kiyo are outside." She shouted. Megumi quickly came to the window and saw them waving. She waved back.

"Come on Tia, let's go say hi." Megumi said. Tia nodded and they both went outside. When they got outside they saw them standing there.

"Hey guys." Megumi and Tia said as they hugged them.

"Hey." They said as they hugged them back.

"What are you guys doing around here?" asked Tia.

"We were just walking home. We did some early morning training and then we ran into another mamodo." Kiyo said.

"Who was it?" asked Megumi.

"Brago." Zatch answered.

"You fought Brago and you guys don't even have a scratch on you." Tia said shocked.

"Yeah, he was more challenging than other mamodo, but we still managed to beat him. We didn't burn his book because his human partner has a good reason for staying in the battle." Kiyo said. They nodded.

"So are you guys doing anything today?" asked Kiyo with a small blush.

"No, my agent gave me the next 2 weeks off." Megumi said also with a small blush.

"You want to practice our spells together and after that take a walk through the park?" asked Kiyo.

"Sure, I've always wanted to see all the spells you guys have." Megumi said. She quickly ran inside and got her spell book. They all than left to find a secluded area.

"Kiyo the closet secluded area is 2 miles away." Zatch wined.

"That won't be a problem Zatch. Follow my lead." Kiyo said as he picked up Megumi bridal style getting an embarrassed squeak from her. Zatch did the same with Tia getting an identical squeak from her.

They then both started running really fast and they both held onto them tightly. They arrived ten minutes later. They set them down.

"Wow, how fast are you guys?" asked Tia.

"We could probably run faster if we wanted to." Zatch said getting shocked looks from them.

"So lets see what spells you guys have." Kiyo said.

Megumi nodded and opened her book, "Saisu." Tia fired her attack and a tree caught on fire. "Seoshi." A dome like shield appeared around them. "Ma seshield." A bigger shield appeared in front of them. "Gigara Seoshi." A green shield appeared around a boulder. "Saifoljio." A giant mystical sword came up and stabbed into Kiyo and he felt stronger then ever.

"As you see Saisu is our only attack spell, Seoshi blocks attacks that come from all directions. Ma seshield blocks really strong attacks, Gigara Seoshi appears around the opponent and redirects their attack at them and Saifoljio gives you back some of your strength to attack spells." Megumi explained.

"Those are awesome spells Tia." Zatch commented.

Tia blushed, "Thank you Zatch."

"Now it's our turn." Kiyo said. "Zaker."A lightning bolt shot out of Zatch's hand and destroyed a nearby tree. "Rashield." A yellow shield shot out of the ground. "Zadersen." Twinjets of lightning shot out of Zatch's eyes. "Baou Zakerga." A giant dragon made of lightning shot out and smashed into a bunch of trees completely destroying them. "Raja Zadersen." Another twin set of lightning shot out of Zatch's eyes, but they were much stronger since they caused a huge explosion. "Zakerga." A straighter and pointier version of Zaker came out and went right through a boulder. "Rauzeruk." A lightning bolt struck Zatch and he glowed before he disappeared and reappeared behind Tia. He then reappeared next to Kiyo. "Zakerzem." He shot a ball of lightning at a tree and it glowed bright yellow. "Zaneruk." Zatch disappeared into lightning particles and reappeared 6 feet away from Kiyo. "Ganzu Zaker." Multiple shots of lightning shot out of Zatch's hand and shot out at a wide range. "Dioga Zakerga." Multiple Zakerga attacks came out and destroyed the surrounding area.

"As you see Zaker fires a lightning bolt Rashield blocks attacks and sends them back at them. Zadersen fire lightning bolts from Zatch's eyes. Baou Zakerga is our ultimate attack spell. Raja Zadersen is a stronger version of Zadersen. Zakerga is a straighter version of zaker. Rauzeruk powers up Zatch and makes him more powerful and faster, but we can't use spells while it is active. Ganzu Zaker is a wide spread version of Zakerga. Dioga Zakerga is a more powerful and wide spread version of Zakerga." Kiyo explained.

"Wow, you guys have a lot of good spells." Tia said.

"Actually we didn't use all of our spells since some of them can only be used in certain locations, conditions or in battle." Kiyo said. They nodded and they started practicing with their spells.

2 hours later they were finish practicing and they both unlocked three new spells. Zatch unlocked 3 spells called Doruzaker, Bugaruk, and Gigano Bugaruk.

Doruzaker fired lightning shots from underground. Bugaruk made clones of Zatch. Gigano Bugaruk made clones out of Zatch and they could all use spells.

Tia's new spells were Gigano Saisu, Dioga Saifoljio and Sionoceruku.

Gigano Saisu was a stronger version of Saisu. Dioga Saifoljio was a stronger version of Saifoljio, but this one depleted the enemy's energy. Sionoceruku turns Tia into an older version of herself, but she has a bow and arrow and throwing daggers. She wears a sleeveless, white shirt and red pants. Her 'assets' were also more developed.

Right now Megumi and Tia were exhausted so Kiyo and Zatch carried them back to the urban area. They smiled and snuggled into their chests. They were almost back when…

(I don't know the name of the actual spell, so I'm making it up.)

"Rodonoba." A blast came at them, but they jumped out of the way in time. They turned around to see some guy with winter clothes on and a mamodo that looked like a robot, but the left side of his head had a face.

"Oops sorry. I missed I'll have to aim higher next time." The mamodo said.

"Let's go Robnose. We saw all their spells so we should be able to beat them easily." Said the human.

'They spied on us. Crap. Wait, he didn't see all of our spells. We might be able to beat him.' Kiyo thought.

"Megumi, do you have any strength to cast the last spell you got?" whispered Kiyo.

Megumi nodded still in his arms. "Yeah. I can probably make it last 10 minutes at best."

"Tia can you still fight?" asked Zatch. Tia nodded. Zatch gently set her on the ground while Kiyo did the same with Megumi.

"Let's go. Ion Crazakeru." Kiyo shouted.

"Right. Sionoceruku." Megumi shouted.

Both Zatch and Tia transformed into their older selves. Then a second Robnose appeared. They cursed, this was going to be much harder than they thought.

"Go Zatch, take the one on the right." Kiyo shouted as Zatch nodded and ran after it with his sword drawn.

"Tia you take the other one." Megumi said with Tia nodding and equipping her bow with an arrow.

Kiyo Brought Megumi back to a safe distance. "This might be a problem. Most of our spells won't work because he spied on us. I hate to say it, but the only spell that might work is the forbidden Zanen spell." Kiyo said sadly.

Megumi put a hand on his cheek to turn his head her way. "No Kiyo, there is always another way. Remember there are spells you have that can defeat him. Think Kiyo, there has to be a spell that can defeat him."

Kiyo racked his brain for a possible answer. Then he remembered. There is one spell that might be able to beat him.

Jauro Zakerga.

Kiyo didn't know what he was doing at that moment, but he all of a sudden kissed Megumi full on the mouth. "Megumi you're a genius. I remembered a spell that can beat him. Thank you so much." Kiyo said.

"Anytime." Megumi said blushing red.

When Kiyo finally registered what he did he turned just as red and tried to apologize, but Megumi put her finger over his mouth and said it was okay. Then she kissed him. They were interrupted when they heard a scream.

They looked over and saw that Tia was blasted right in the stomach. It burned through her shirt and left a nasty mark on her stomach. She collapsed, but still stayed in her older form.

When Zatch saw her collapse he stood shocked for a moment. Then he was overcome by a ferocious rage. His body burst with yellow energy and he shot forward and slashed him like crazy. He was about to kill him when he glowed and disappeared into the other Robnose.

The other Robnose grew into a bigger and deadlier one. Zatch didn't care and charged at him again. Robnose fired two shots at him, but Zatch deflected them away with his sword.

"Zatch." Kiyo yelled stopping him. "If you want to avenge Tia then you should back here and hurry." Zatch hesitated before he ran back. Kiyo dropped the spell and Zatch returned to normal size.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Zatch.

"I'm going to cast the Bugaruk spell and when you get to him I want you to throw him this way. You will hang back and when he gets with in 10 feet stick your hand out." Kiyo explained. Zatch nodded.

"Bugaruk." Kiyo yelled. Two more Zatch's appeared and they ran at Robnose. One was smashed away and disappeared, but the other got a hold on him and threw him towards Kiyo. The other clone then disappeared.

"Now Zatch, Jauro Zakerga." Kiyo yelled.

A yellow ring shot out of Zatch's hand and when Robnose got close enough the ring engulfed him and shocked him. You could here his screams until he passed out. The spell book owner was so shocked that he forgot about everything else.

"Zatch aim for the book, Zaker." Kiyo shouted.

The blast hit the book and it was now burning. Robnose woke up when he felt his book burning. "Looks like I lost. I want to know the name of my conqueror." Robnose said.

"I'm Zatch Bell." Zatch said.

"Zatch eh." Robnose chuckled. "You know I saw someone in England that looked just like you only he had white hair and purple eye. Do you know him?"

"He's my older twin, Zeno." Zatch spat.

"Well good luck. Your going to need it to beat him." Robnose said as he disappeared.

Zatch said nothing until he remembered Tia. He ran over to her and saw that she was back in her original form. He called Kiyo over hear and asked him to perform the spell.

Kiyo nodded, "All right Zatch, Raizo Riaruk." The red lightning bolt hit Tia and her wound healed, but she remained unconscious. Zatch picked her up carefully and walked away.

"I think we might have to skip the trip to the park. You two are exhausted and I think you guys should go home." Kiyo said as he picked Megumi up.

Megumi nodded. "Yeah you're right." They both went back to their apartment. When they got there Zatch put Tia in bed and Kiyo put Megumi in her bed. Zatch gave Tia a soft kiss on the lips and left her room.

Kiyo tucked Megumi in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Kiyo, what does this mean for us?" she asked.

"It means that I love you." Kiyo said.

Megumi smiled, "I wanted to hear that." She kissed him again.

Kiyo left the room saying that he'll be back later. He and Zatch left and decided to walk in the park and get some fresh air. They sat up at the sky and daydreamed until they heard the sound of a flute being played.

They looked over to see a blonde man playing a flute for some kids. He was wearing a travel coat, stripe shirt and green pants. Zatch looked at a little thing next to him and saw that it seemed to be talking to him. Then Zatch noticed that there was a blue book in his coat.

He looked closely and saw that it was a mamodo book.

Zatch's eyes widened. "Kiyo, he has a mamodo book." Kiyo kept his face neutral and just nodded. he saw the blonde man put his flute away and told the kids that was all for the day. They pouted, but left.

Kiyo got up and walked over to him. "Hello"

"Hey, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes are you a friend or an enemy?" Kiyo asked pulling his book out.

The mans eyes widened. "I'm a friend so don't worry." He said pulling out his book.

Kiyo sighed in relief, "That's good. I'm Kiyo Takimine."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Appolo and this is Rops." Appolo said picking up his mamodo and putting it on his shoulder.

"This is my mamodo pall, Zatch Bell." Kiyo said as Zatch waved at him.

They stayed and talked for a bit and Kiyo talked about why he wanted to help Zatch become king. When he said that Appolo noticed that his spirit was very strong.

"Kiyo I sense that your fighting spirit is strong. I want to test it. I want to fight you." Appolo said puling out his spell book.

Kiyo nodded, "Alright, but not here. Follow me." He led them to an old abandoned field that still had windmills there.

"Let's go." Kiyo said.

"Right. Rigron." Ropes shot of Rops fingers and picked up a bunch of long pieces of woods and fired them at Kiyo and Zatch.

The pieces landed around them, but they didn't move.

'What, how did they know I wasn't aiming for them.' Appolo thought.

"Did you come to fight or just play around?" asked Zatch. "If your not going to take this seriously then we'll defeat you quickly."

"Zaker." Kiyo said. The lightning blast came at them.

"Rops, look out." Apollo said as he picked him up and got out of the way of the attack. 'That Zaker spell, it's very fast.' The blast traveled up and hit a windmill. The windmill exploded and debris fell everywhere. 'Its not just fast, its powerful to.'

"Not bad, but you'll have to better than that to beat me." Appolo said as he dodged all the debris that was thrown at him.

They through spells at each other, but none of them hit. Soon they were both standing on opposite sides of the field. Appolo was slightly winded, but Kiyo was more tired since he faced 2 other mamodo today and practiced using all his spells.

"Hey Kiyo isn't this a blast. It's been a while since we had fun in a battle." Zatch said.

'His spirit changes during a battle. I have o be careful.' "let's go Rops, Regrosen." A bunch of cables with spears on the end went at them. "Let's see you guys get pass this."

Zatch chuckled and Kiyo started walking towards the attack. "he's walking right into it. Does he want to die?" said Appolo shocked.

He started dodging the cables by moving from side to side. He bent all the way back wards and the cable cut his shirt in half. It fell off exposing his muscled body and long scar.

Apollo looked at his scar in amazement. 'I wonder where he got that from.' He thought. "Okay Rops we have to use our most powerful spell against them. Here we go, Dino Rignon." This time a bunch of cables with hooks on them came out. They all stuck in the earth and pulled up big chunks of earth.

"Let's see you dodge this." Appolo yelled.

Kiyo looked at it for a second before, "Zatch." He said pointing at the rock.

"Right." Zatch said.

"Zaker." The spell went right through the rock and struck one of the cables. It caused the rock to bump into the other ones and they all came crashing down.

'Impossible, with his most simple spell.' Appolo thought shocked.

"Zadersen." Kiyo said. The blast shocked Appolo and he came down and was out.

Kiyo and Zatch walked towards him. Rops tried to protect him. "Don't worry. We don't wish to hurt him or burn the book. We just wanted to ask that we only fight each other if we have to." Kiyo said.

Appolo agreed as soon as he heard it. They agreed, shook hands and walked home. When they got home, Kiyo and Zatch collapsed and immediately feel a sleep.

To think that all this happened because they got up early to train.

End of chapter.

The spells he will have in the future are

Giga Rashield (A shield that extends over his whole body. Same properties as Rashield.)

Rairuuzen (Zatch twirls and a whole bunch of lightning beams shoot everywhere.)

That's all for now. Until; next time.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
